The invention relates to a feed device for a motor vehicle having a surge chamber which is provided for arrangement in a fuel tank, having a filling device for the surge chamber, having a sucking jet pump which is arranged outside the surge chamber and is intended for feeding fuel via a feed line into the surge chamber or into an intermediate tank connected to the surge chamber, and having a section of the feed line which is guided vertically downward into the intermediate tank or the surge chamber.
Feed devices of this type are frequently used in fuel tanks today and are known from practice. The feed line is guided directly into the intermediate tank or the surge chamber to avoid foaming of the fuel. If there is an interruption to the flow of fuel, for example if the sucking jet pump is switched off, fuel has to be prevented from being sucked by means of a siphon effect out of the intermediate tank or the surge chamber via the feed line. The valve could, for example, be designed as a nonreturn valve and could exclusively permit fuel to flow in one direction of the feed line. However, this requires a valve body which is arranged in the feed line and offers resistance to the flow of fuel.
The invention is based on the problem of developing a feed device of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a manner that suction of fuel out of the intermediate tank or the surge chamber is reliably avoided and that the flow in the feed line has a particularly low flow resistance.